Sensei
by HotaruKinomotoW
Summary: La relación entre Mikami y Wakabayashi fue fuerte, como de padre e hijo. Su mentor vio en el joven aspirante un potencial, sin embargo, el talento es sólo una parte, lo demás es perseverancia. Una mirada a como pudo haber sido, sazonada con un hecho que hace temblar el piso emocional
1. Chapter 1

Una noche fría y tranquila transcurre en la ciudad de Hamburgo, Alemania. En la habitación principal del departamento, una respiración acompasada es el único ruido que se puede percibir. De pronto el sonido de una melodía comienza a romper la cálida atmosfera y removiéndose lentamente en la cama, el tono de llama irrumpe en los sueños de Genzo Wakabayashi. Desde la profundidad de su sueño logra sentir a la lejanía el estridente sonido del celular, que lo trae de regreso a la realidad. Volteando levemente observa el reloj de su mesa de noche que marca las 2 de la madrugada. Con un notorio bufido de molestia por sentir su descanso interrumpido. Dirige su mirada hacia el endemoniado aparato que no deja de sonar. Cuando lo alcanza para contestar la llamada, esta termina. Genzo, levanta una ceja intentando tomar con calma la molesta situación. Cuando acerca el celular para ver el remitente de la llamada, lo sorprende recibir al mismo tiempo un correo en su computadora y un mensaje de voz en el celular. Levanta la vista hacia su computador y puede ver que el mensaje recibido viene con la marca de "mensaje Urgente", por lo que después de desperezarse se estira para tomar su equipo y leer el correo electrónico recibido. Una vez que lo abre y sus ojos comienzas a recorrer el mensaje, su semblante comienza lentamente a cambiar. Su rostro se vuelve pálido y su ceño levemente comienza a fruncirse en señal de preocupación. Al terminar toma de inmediato su móvil y abre el mensaje de voz. El cual resume el mail recibido ""Mikami tuvo un infarto. Parece grave, favor vente a Tokio pronto es urgente." Un escalofrió recorre su espalda mientras su cerebro que aún se encontraba medio dormido procesa la información. Cuando por fin logra conectar todo, se levanta de un salto y busca en los registros de su teléfono la última llamada recibida, aquella que lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

El joven inquieto recorre la habitación esperando impaciente que su interlocutor responda. Lleva su mano y sostiene el puente de su nariz intentando en vano tranquilizar sus ansias de saber qué es lo que pasa. Después de esperar unos segundos, el timbre del teléfono es descolgado y sin esperar un saludo o alguna palabra, habla primero intentando controlar sus ímpetus.

-¡Qué ocurrió?- pregunta tan pronto le responden el llamado

Mientras en Tokio, uno de los directivos de la Asociación de Fútbol de Japón y amigo personal del señor Mikami, da las indicaciones a su asistente de cancelar todas las reuniones, pidiéndole que cuando esté disponible y en condiciones de re agendar, le notificará para coordinar todos los compromisos que en ese momento está postergando. Le hace gran hincapié sobre no mencionar el estado de salud del ex seleccionado de Japón, para evitar la filtración a la prensa y que la información sobre él sólo se le entregue a quienes se indicará.

A pesar de lo profesional que suele ser, la situación realmente lo afecta. Poco a poco sus pensamientos comienzan a recordar todos los capítulos de su vida junto a Mikami. Ambos eran contemporáneos en su vida activa como futbolista. Llegan a su memoria aquellos momentos que en conjunto comenzaron a desarrollar proyectos que, a pesar de todo pronóstico, lograron concretar en menos plazo de lo que muchos esperaban, incluso ellos mismos se sorprendieron frente a los resultados positivos, en comparación con otros. Uno de los resultados de mayor relevancia lograda, principalmente por Mikami, fue el transmitir la importancia de la perseverancia y disciplina.

Horas más tardes tras enterarse Genzó, llega a Japón en el primer vuelo comercial que logra encontrar. Todo lo referente a su permanencia y situación en el Hamburgo se lo deja en manos de su Agente, al Entrenador y a la Directiva del equipo. Confía que ellos entiendan que la situación no es algo antojadiza, sino que es algo trascendental dentro de su vida personal y profesional, debido a la importancia que representa Mikami en su trayectoria. Tras el arribo al país de forma tan inesperada, no avisó sobre su viaje, por lo que nadie lo espera. Toma su móvil y comienza a marcar a quien le dio la noticia

-Estoy en Tokio- le dice en tono casi inexpresivo, pero que demostraba preocupación- me dirijo al hospital- le dice mientras camina por los corredores del aeropuerto en búsqueda de un taxi- dime, ¿en qué habitación está?- son las breves palabras

- _Vaya!, sí que llegaste pronto. –_ _le responde con aire de sorpresa, pero con la seriedad que amerita el momento_ _-_ _compartiré la ubicación por el gps de mi teléfono, pero en el recinto_ _se encuentra en la habitación 203 del ala 4, yo no estoy en el pasillo, estoy en el lobby del piso.-_ _después de una pausa, da un leve suspiro antes de continuar_ _\- Solamente están los familiares y el señor Katagiri, algunos jugadores y yo preferimos esperar_ . _No todos están enterados, ha sido reciente pero los pronósticos no son favorables-_ _la voz_ femenina del otro lado de la bocina, vuelve a dejar una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con un leve dejo de preocupación - _Pero no te habituarás por cambio de horario? Son 8 horas de diferencia entre Tokio y Hamburgo_

-Comprendo y no te preocupes, estaré bien- responde el joven, quien le da las indicaciones al taxista- puedes esperarme en la entrada de la clínica?

- _Si, en cuanto tiempo estimas que llegarás_?- pregunta la joven

-Con este tráfico, es probable que 20 a 25 minutos – termina la llamada tan pronto escuchó la afirmación del otro lado

El médico habla con su esposa e hijo, la única familia presente, las otras personas que están permanecen apartadas en un pequeño grupo conformado por algunos jugadores y uno de los directivos de la Asociación, el señor Katagiri.

-Fue un accidente cerebro vascular- les informa Katagiri

-Qué dicen los doctores? – Pregunta Misugi- ¿lo ingresaran a pabellón para una operación?

-Lo más probable- le responde el hombre en forma seria- verán si pueden hacer algo con el coagulo, pero están muy indecisos si realmente es lo recomendable

El ascensor abre sus puertas, y desde el interior desciende Wakabayashi quien llegar con su rostro serio. El joven deja su bolso al lado de Ryo y se acerca directamente al pasillo para ver a la familia. Dejando de lado a sus compañeros de selección y a Katagiri.

-Espera, Wakabayashi- trata de detenerlo Ryo, pero un brazo se interpone antes de que llegue a interrumpir el camino del joven.

-Tranquilo, deja que pase- le dice Misugi mientras lo intercepta

Genzo recorre el pasillo acortando la distancia con cada paso, se acerca a la familia y al llegar frente a ellos hace una reverencia. Sus compañeros de equipo lo observan sorprendidos, ya que es la primera vez que lo ven haciendo un gesto de esa magnitud, jamás habían presenciado esa actitud en él. La esposa de Mikami, lo observa detenidamente, mientras sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarme levemente y acortando la distancia entre ambos, deposita sus manos en los hombros del chico para abrazarlo. Genzo corresponde el gesto, intentando entregar en ello todo el apoyo que pueda expresar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Complejo

Al sentir el abrazo de esposa de Mikami, a Wakabayashi se le vienen muchas imágenes de cuando le presentaron a Tatsuo como su entrenador:

" _Con sólo 10 años de edad, y un gran interés por un deporte nada popular en el país del sol naciente, un niño le pide a su padre ingresar a una escuela de fútbol del recinto donde estudia. Sus hermanos mayores no logran entender el interés por aquel deporte y menos aún en la posición que quiere tomar en él. Sin embargo su padre, impresionado por su gran determinación, le indica que contactará al mejor portero que ha tenido la nación hasta el momento, con el solo compromiso de poner todo el esmero posible por aprender y ser el mejor de todos. Es así que, en una tarde cálida de primavera se presenta en la mansión un hombre de unos casi cuarenta años con gafas oscuras._

 _-Mi hijo menor, Genzo- presenta el padre al niño_ que se encuentra a su lado _.._

 _-¿Así que es él quien ha mostrado interés?- lo observa detenidamente por un momento antes de hablar con él- Muchacho, no es una posición fácil, debes mostrar no sólo coraje, también determinación y mucha disciplina. Tus errores como portero pueden provocar que tu equipo pierda, la responsabilidad bajo los tres palos es enorme, debes impedir que el balón ingrese y organizar la defensa. Si ésta falla o los jugadores de punta pierden el balón, te culpará a ti_

 _-Eso no me importa- responde el muchacho- sabré arreglármelas_

 _\- El entrenamiento es duro si quieres destacar- sentencia el hombre_

 _-Yo no quiero destacar- interrumpe el muchacho con gran convicción en sus palabras- quiero ser el mejor_

 _Sorprendido por la respuesta firme y segura de un niño de diez años, una calidez se apodera de su pecho, inundándolo una sensación de entusiasmo, y decide darle una oportunidad para así comenzar un proceso que él ha tenido en mente, pero no ha contado con el apoyo necesario para empezar._

 _Después de aceptar trabajar con el pequeño, Mikami renta un departamento cerca, para comienza a trabajar en forma particular con la familia Wakabayashi entrenando a su hijo menor. El padre lo deja a su cuidado, mientras él y el resto de los miembros viajan a Londres a establecerse por un tiempo no determinado._

 _Todos los días, el entrenamiento comienza a las 6 de la mañana, carrera matutina y conocimiento del balón. A pesar que Genzo, es un niño y el entrenarlo no es el mejor antecedente para la hoja de vida de quien aspira a ser preparador de arqueros profesionales en algún gran equipo o a nivel de selección, no baja los brazos, pues aunque a primera vista parece ser sólo el capricho de un niño de familia acomodada, la intuición de Tetsuo le dice otra cosa. Inconscientemente se ve reflejado en el muchacho y es por eso, que no lo toma como una empresa imposible"_

-Gracias por venir Genzo- le da un pequeño toque en el hombro, un hombre de apariencia cansada, evidenciando la situación que están viviendo- le dará gusto cuando despierte

-Touma, vine tan pronto me avisaron, apenas pude comunicarle a mi equipo- le responde dándole la mano, saludándolo como si fuesen hermanos…

Las horas transcurren. Luego de los procedimientos de urgencia, logró detenerse el sangrado del cerebro. Misugi le explica a sus compañeros y amigos sobre los pasos a seguir y porque todo avanza tan lento. Genzo observa de pie y cruzado de brazos en un rincón tomando atención a lo que explica Jun intentando no ponerse nervioso.

Esa noche y en los jardines interiores del hospital, Wakabayashi está sentado en una banca observando fijamente como la fuente de agua una y otra vez repite el ciclo de llenar la vara de bambú y vaciar el líquido a la fuente de piedra para volver otra vez a lo mismo. Se sienta a su lado Touma para hacerle compañía, haciéndole entrega de una bebida caliente, la cual agradece. Después de unos minutos sin hablar, Wakabayashi rompe el tranquilo silencio

-Es la primera vez que me siento tan asustado- le comenta el portero japonés- jamás había visto así a mi sensei, yo…. –se interrumpe apretando con fuerza su puño- nunca me hice esta idea

-Yo tampoco, pensé que mi padre sería inmortal, que no importa las enfermedades, siempre sanaría y volvería con nosotros y a la pasión del fútbol- continúa el hilo de la conversación

-Fue todo tan repentino, apenas supe lo único que pensé fue en venir a estar con él

-¿Cómo te enteraste? La Asociación se comprometió a no dar la noticia y sólo algunos jugadores que se enteraron por la cercanía, como Misugi, ¿él te avisó?

-No, fue otra persona – responde tomando de la bebida caliente

Touma suspira, con aire de resignación-Papá nunca dejó de hablar de ti, fuiste el hijo que no tuvo, aquel que entendió su legado y decidió abrazarlo, yo sólo los miraba entrenar y sentía celos de cómo te enseñó, de cómo te prestó más atención que a mi

-Touma, yo…

-Genzo, no te preocupes, al final pude entender: yo no soy Tetsuo Mikami, soy su hijo y tomé otro rumbo y con los años y con tus triunfos aprendí a agradecerte por tomar ese papel. No vi en ti a mi papá vi su legado, vi a su alumno, quien decidió seguir adelante con un proyecto importante para él, que no es fácil asumir y es difícil transmitírtelo.

Mientras charlaban el teléfono de Genzo vuelve a sonar, igual que el de Touma. Ambos observan el mensaje y se dirigen rápidamente hacia el interior de hospital. El doctor indica que Mikami permanecerá en observación luego de la intervención que permitió liberar la presión del cerebro, pero que su estado aún es grave. Wakabayashi se reúne al grupo y les comenta que solamente pueden esperar. Katagiri ya se retira y algunos jugadores, presa del cansancio, también deciden partir a sus hogares.

-Ya que conoces el estado del señor Mikami, deberías tomar un descanso, no has dormido y la diferencia horaria te fatigará todavía más, debes dormir.

-Me quedaré, gracias- le responde fríamente – mejor ve tú a descansar, has estado más tiempo que yo y se te nota agotada

-Me preocupas – le insiste- Bueno, si no quieres ir a descansar iré a dejar tu bolso al departamento que me pediste arrendar- le entrega la llave- es justo al frente, cruzas la calle el numero 1285 justo frente al parque de juegos y en el tercer piso, si no tienes inconvenientes, me quedo con otra copia de la llave, el número del departamento es 308. Dejo el bolso y me voy mañana tengo que trabajar, pero vete pronto a dormir

-Estaré bien, pero necesito otro favor

En el taxi, la muchacha realiza lo que le solicitó el preocupado portero, escribe un correo electrónico comunicando lo sucedido

"Wakabayashi se encuentra muy agotado y me pidió que te avisara el estado de salud del señor Mikami, encuentra hospitalizado, lo pudieron estabilizar pero hay que tener paciencia. Te mantendré al tanto de novedades, pero no te alteres ni llames a la Federación o alguno de los muchachos porque no quieren hacerlo público aún por respeto a la familia. Wakabayashi está en Tokio, tan pronto le avise vino, pero por cualquier cosa, les avisare. Saludas". La joven termina de enviar el correo." Terminado el texto, suspira y descansa en la silla del taxi recordando


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Recuerdos

Wakabayashi llegó al departamento para descansar después de una larga jornada. Ve en la mesa un termo con agua y el té listo por si quería beber algo, pero sin energías, sólo se tendió en la cama para poder dormir algo, si bien su mente se encuentra aún abrumada por lo ocurrido, su cuerpo ya no daba más de agotamiento, la diferencia horaria, el viaje, la preocupación le pasaron la cuenta, y si bien su mente aún no logra desconectarse pues a su móvil llega las alertas de mensajes y correos electrónicos, deja el aparato en la mesa de noche e inmediatamente cierra los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una ducha reparadora, Genzo desayuna algo liviano pero nutritivo. Revisa su teléfono viendo una serie de mensajes pero se detiene en uno en especial. Su manager está negociando su estadía en su actual equipo, eso lo tiene preocupado pero no es la prioridad en esos momentos, necesita estar seguro que su mentor podría recuperarse y así nuevamente regresar a Hamburgo a ultimar detalles de su futuro. El entrenador lo tenía en la cuerda floja luego de su última actuación, pero su administrador asegura que ante cualquier percance habría dos contratos seguros en la liga teutona, o podría emigrar a España o Inglaterra, dos campeonatos altamente competitivos y en equipos que ya estarían en la Champion, sin pasar por la fase previa. En eso siente que se abre la puerta del inmueble

-Hola!- entra al departamento la muchacha que había arreglado todo los temas de su estadía en Japón, un tanto acelerada- ¿qué tal el lugar? ¿Te sientes cómodo?

-Si- le responde- acabo de desayunar, ¿quieres algo?

-No, gracias, estoy de paso-le responde – Vine a entregarte esta llave electrónica del auto y la tarjeta de estacionamiento, le pedí al concesionario que te dejara el vehículo en el parqueadero asignado al número del departamento por si lo necesitas - hace entrega de lo mencionado- y aproveché y traje algunos suministros- deja una bolsa en la mesa de la cocina- me quedaría a ordenar pero voy atrasada al trabajo

-¿Te llevo?- le pregunta mientras se coloca su chaqueta y le da un sorbo a su café

-No es necesario- mira su reloj- ya me voy, por favor, me avisas cualquier inconveniente trivial por tu estadía, tú solamente preocúpate de la salud de Mikami-san- la muchacha se despide con una reverencia, en señal de respeto, y sale corriendo y sintiendo el sonar de sus zapatos al bajar rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a su trabajo.

"Fue más rápido que visita de médico" pensó Wakabayashi mientras termina de arreglarse.

Ya en el hospital y al salir del ascensor, Genzo nota que Touma habla con el doctor de cabecera para ver los pasos a seguir. Según el profesional Mikami pasó una buena noche y ya están en condiciones de realizar una serie de estudios y enfocarse en lo que sería, a su juicio, una siguiente intervención quirúrgica. Al terminar de hablar el muchacho ve que Genzo ya está en el pasillo y se alegra al verlo, no estaría solo en esa jornada ya que su madre no se encuentra con él.

-Mi mamá fue a tomar un descanso, ya no da más del agotamiento- le comenta Touma

-Es lo mejor, puede tener alguna descompensación si sigue a este ritmo- luego mira la expresión de cansancio que tiene el joven y le dice que vaya a descansar, que él se queda que si quiere duerme en el departamento que le pudieron conseguir, que está cruzando la calle- te puedo entregar la llave para que descanses un poco o te tomes un baño si quieres, yo me quedaré

-No, - firmemente responde Touma- voy a estar bien, aparte no estaré solo. Minutos antes que llegaras, me escribió Misugi-kun, vendrá después de los entrenamientos, prefiere ser quien canalice la información a los otros muchachos que estuvieron ayer, el señor Katagiri también vendrá más tarde, la Asociación está muy preocupada e incluso el entrenador Gamo quiere suspender su viaje de capacitación para saber cómo está mi papá, pero prefiero que estemos los realmente cercanos a él aquí, la familia- sentencia Touma.

Wakabayashi le llama la atención un objeto que sobresale de la mochila de Touma, es un viejo y gastado guante de portero, y lo reconoce. En eso Genzo comienza a perder su mirada en la puerta de la habitación en que está Mikami y comienza a recordar, nuevamente. Esta vez, en a su mente se remonta a la historia de ese guante en específico, pensando que su par, está al lado de su dueño, como una especie de amuleto

 _Ya ha pasado un año de que había comenzado su odisea, en la residencia Wakabayashi, Tetsuo se encuentra entrenando a Genzo para el torneo nacional de ese año y reciben una visita, es Touma el único hijo del otrora portero de la selección, quien había salido de clases y se encuentra preparando el examen para entrar a la preparatoria. El muchacho les entrega una lata de bebida que había comprado para compartir con su padre y su pupilo. Conversando de la vida, el muchacho pide a su padre que cuente una vieja anécdota de sus días de joven y como una vez, junto con un compañero de selección juvenil, irrumpieron en un hotel para conocer una de las leyendas del balompié. Mikami les relata que llegó a ver al gran Lev Ivánovich Yashin(*) para un joven Tetsuo no fue sencillo, el "Araña Negra", apodo por el cual se le conocía, se encontraba dando una breve conferencia en México para el Certamen Planetario que se estaba realizando en ese país. Les comenta que sólo fueron a conocer los pormenores de un mundial. Sin embargo, saber que podía estar cerca de quien obtuvo el título del mejor de los mejores en una posición en que solo se es el héroe o mayormente villano lo entusiasmaba, más aún cuando en un ataque más de fan y pasando por la seguridad pudo solicitar a Yashin le autografiase sus guantes de portero, para lo cual el soviético accedió firmando cada uno y en ruso escribe "eres un guardián, honra ese título", desde ese día ese par de guantes se transformaron simplemente en un tesoro. Este relato tenía embrujados a ambos, a Genzo le brillaban los ojos y Touma simplemente gozó de esa narración._

Ya en el presente, Wakabayashi no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad y necesita aclarar su duda

-¿Mikami-san tiene el otro guante?- pregunta Genzo al hijo de su entrenador

-Si- responde sin rodeos- papá lo tiene

-Recordé la vez que nos narró como lo obtuvo- ahora dirige la mirada a su compañero _-_ Es una pieza invaluable, no sé si habrán más como estos, pero Mikami jamás lo dejó cuando nos fuimos a Alemania, los llevó. Mandó a confeccionar una caja de madera especialmente para conservarlos lo mejor posible y creo que los llevó a Francia también, cuando fuimos campeones de ese mini torneo.

-Si- el muchacho saca el guante y lo mira- Son un tesoro, pensé si él los tenía cerca, podría aferrarse a la vida, algo así como un amuleto

Genzó nuevamente comienza perderse en los recuerdos

 _Mikami-san siempre me entrenó de manera muy severa y el partido en que perdí mi combate con Tsubasa, me enseñó que antes de mis duelos personales soy un portero y mi deber es defender y en ese entonces, era capitán del Shutetsu. Fue la única cachetada que recibí de él, iba a abandonar a mis compañeros, pero me hizo recapacitar y desde ese momento jugué sin presiones, me comporté como el líder de mi equipo, estuvo conmigo para la recuperación y que yo pudiese volver para la final de las nacionales de ese año, me sentía devastado, no sólo quería jugar para demostrar mis habilidades, también quería vengarme de Hyuga por anotarme un gol y humillarme frente a mis compañeros, pero Mikami, siempre me ayudó a centrar mis energía. Fui difícil, mi comportamiento arrogante, altanero, pero sobre todo mi orgullo, me cegaron en más de una ocasión. Pero Mikami alimentó eso y lo transformó en una especie de inspiración para supérame, y seguir siendo constante._

-¿Qué dijo el médico?- pregunta volviendo su mente al presente

-Falta unos estudios y con el resultado viene la siguiente intervención, la cirugía se puede utilizar para reparar anomalías en los vasos sanguíneos asociadas a los accidentes cerebrovasculares hemorrágicos. El médico puede recomendar algún procedimientos después de un accidente cerebrovascular, o en caso de que un aneurisma, una malformación arteriovenosa u otro tipo de malformación vascular hubieran provocado el accidente cerebrovascular hemorrágico, como ya está estabilizado, hay que seguir adelante (**)

-Bien- en eso Genzo siente que vibra su móvil y, revisando los mensajes, ve uno personal cuyo remitente se repite pero decide no hacer caso.

Pasado las dos de la tarde, Katagiri hace su aparición para tener noticias sobre la evolución de Mikami, en el ascensor, se reencuentra con Misugi quien se terminaba de redactar un correo para quienes se encontraban al tanto de lo que está pasando. Llegan al piso y ven a la familia reunida que esperan noticias del médico que está atendiendo. Comenzaron la intervención.

" _Te aconsejo que veas una alternativa de entrenar para mejorar tus reflejos, pero con esta lesión, no creo que puedas hacer mucho- dice del otro lado de la línea Mikami_

 _Estoy preocupado, apenas pudimos avanzar en el partido contra Tailandia, mis manos aún no están del todo sanas- Genzo mira una de sus manos vendadas- Morisaki no está en condiciones y Wakashimazu no aparece, se niega a responder al llamado de Gamo_

 _No puedes arriesgar tu futuro Genzo, deberás establecer una relación más cercana y planear estrategias con la defensa, no debes perder la perspectiva de todo esto, no es bueno que toda la carga la lleves tú, eres el pilar de la defensa. Si Japón avanza a la Copa Mundial deberás estar en mejores condiciones, establece planes con Misugi y Matsuyama, ellos son quienes dirigen a los zagueros, y así alivianar la carta, pero tus manos deben sanar. Otra recomendación es que comiences a practicar box conozco alguien que te puede ayudar con un entrenamiento eficiente te ayudará agudizar tus reflejos y tienes una alternativa para proteger la portería_." Al terminar esas frases en su mente, Genzo observa sus manos la cual empuña con energía, seguro de que Tetsuo Mikami va a superar esta instancia, no lo dejará.

Notas:

(*) **Lev Ivánovich Yashin** fue un futbolista soviético, conocido popularmente como la Araña Negra en referencia a los colores oscuros que siempre vestía y a la impresión de tener ocho brazos para atrapar la pelota. Yashin es el único guardameta que ha conseguido el Balón de Oro (1963). Para muchos entendidos, ha sido el mejor portero de la historia. Militó en el Dínamo de Moscú. Si estuvo en México 86, la verdad no lo sé puesto que falleció en 1990 por causas naturales.

(**) Tomo este ejemplo de accidente cerebrovascular


End file.
